Everything is going to be okay
by Amazingnikitaisnotonfire
Summary: sequel to Please don't leave me Phan. Lucy is now 12 years old. She is starting a new school and has 1 friend. When she starts this new school and makes a new friend everything seems to go wrong. Pj and Chris are included. Possible self harm. Don't want to spoil it too much.
1. Chapter 1

**don't worry i'm not leaving just yet.**

Chapter 1:

Lucy POV:

I have always loved my parents and by I mean my parents I mean my Dads. I know it may sound weird but Dad is actually my mother as I came out of his tummy and Daddy is my Dad. I call Dan Dad as he is the strong, 'Keep to the rules' parent and Phil Daddy as he is the more laid back parent. But in the end they are almost exactly the same. I remember when I was 9 I asked who is my mum but they told me when I was 11. I love them very much, I could never ask for any better parents. I understand what they have told me and I fully accept them for who they are.

"Hey Dad, I'm off to school now! Love you!" I said. "You be good pumpkin! And have fun." "I will!" Dad gave me a hug and kiss on the head and daddy took me to school and did the same thing. I am good at school but I was scared at it was a new school and New Year. This school lets us chose our language. My choices were Japanese, Indonesian or French. I chose Japanese because Dad, Daddy and I watches anime sometimes and I know they love Japan and so do I. Also I want them to make them proud.

I met up with my friend, Tabitha. She was the only one who knew who my parents were and she was fully accepting of it. I didn't really tell people who I didn't trust or I don't think that they would we ok with it. Which I was truly grateful. She actually thought it was pretty cool. We had the same classes so we went off to homeroom. "Oh my gosh, isn't he cute." Tabitha said quietly. She was talking about Dil, he came to our school mid last year. I heard from people that he used to be relatable but now he is not. "He's all yours Tabs." I replied. Tabs grinned. Today went really slow, I think it is because we had assemblies and mostly boring stuff today.

"Hey Luce, do you want to come to my place tonight?" Tabitha asked. "Sorry, I really want to get home. Daddy says we can go out for tea and watch anime." "It's ok, maybe next time!" I gave Tabs a hug and waved goodbye.

I walk to the car to be greeted by Dad. Daddy drops me off and Dad picks me up. "Hey Pumpkin, how was your day?" "Boring but I am excited for tonight!" "Yea, we just need to wait for Daddy to finish planning for the radio show and then we can go." Dad replied.

Phil POV:

"Hey bear? Can you make me a coffee please?" "Sure thing!" I was nearly finished. I couldn't wait to spend time with my family, watching anime. For some reason Lucy starts today which is Friday, so we decided to go out for tea and then later watch anime. Dan and I loved how Lucy loved anime as much as we do. It reminds us both of when we were in our twenties.

We still kept our YouTube channels but post when we can. The best thing is that the Phandom understands even when we miss a week. Still we continued doing weekly live streams to keep them updated and sometimes when one of us is sick, the other one or Lucy will do the livestream. Dan took on another job as a writer, only working when he can. We mainly focused on raising and protecting Lucy.

Soon as I was finished we all got ready to go and we left. "Thanks Dad, Thanks Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's okay Luce!" said Dan. We soon went home and we settled on 'Your lie in April'. Lucy laid in her usual position, in between Dan and me in a small ball. Soon it was close to midnight and Luce was fast asleep. Dan slowly scooped her up and placed her in bed. We both kissed her on her forehead and we both walked out. "Philly, Lucy grows too fast!" I smiled in agreement. "She acts so mature but inside she is just a little kid." I added. "Like us!" Dan replied. I gave Dan a massive kiss. When we got into bed, I spooned Dan until we both fell asleep.

 **Long chapter. Chapters will range in length ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lucy POV:

"Hey Dad, Daddy, can we go visit Uncle Chris and Pj please?" I asked. "Sure sweetie! Let me ask them if we can come over." Dad replied. I went up into my room and sat on my bed. "Get ready to go Luce!" Dad called out. I jumped out in joy and quickly got changed. I ran down stairs to tell Dad that I was ready. I always enjoyed going to Uncle Chris and Pj's house as they were like grandparents. I'm not saying that they are old and annoying, but they always give me hugs and fed me my favourite food. We got into the car and off we went.

When we arrived I was greeted by Pj and only Pj. Usually Chris is there too, but for some reason he wasn't. "Can't stay away from us huh Luce! The last time you came over was 2 days ago." Pj chuckled. I gave him a massive hug. "Where's Chris?" I asked. "He is in bed, sick. Do you want to see him?" "Yes please." I responded. When I walked in I saw Chris sleeping. He is so pale now and doesn't look like his usual self. I went over and leaned over to hug Chris. As soon as I started to hug him he slowly woke up and cuddled me back. "Hey sweetie, how are ya?" "I'm good thanks. What about you?" "Not too good, but I think I will be better soon." I could tell that he didn't want to tell me everything as he knew I would get scared. I jumped into bed with Chris and cuddled him.

Phil POV:

Lucy jumped into bed with Chris and we walked out. "Coffee or Tea?" "Coffee please." Dan replied. "Phil?" "Same thanks." We all chatted for hours and then it was time to go. "Come on Lucy, it's time to go!" I yelled out. "OH, can we stay a bit longer." Lucy wined. "Na, it's time to go home. It's getting late!" Dan responded. "Okay then." We all said our goodbye and we went back home.

When we finally got back home we found Lucy asleep again. "Seriously, again." Dan complained. "Me or you?" I asked. "Can you do it bear?" "Sure." I responded. I picked up Lucy and Dan opened the doors for me.

When we finally got Lucy into bed we both sat on the couch. I look over at Dan, he was his usual happy self. But then he looked at his phone and I saw all the happiness fade away. "What's wrong bear?" "It's Chris, h-he has been rushed to h-h-hospital." He stuttered. I moved closer to him and pulled him in by his waist. "Don't worry, he is going to be ok." I whispered in his ear. I move even closer and our lips collide. His soft lips on mine. Dan looks up at me and gives me a half smile. I know he wants to be strong for me and Lucy.

 **Will be posting again soon** ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lucy POV:

I must have been tired, I don't even know how long I have slept. I slowly stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Sleepy!" "Morning." I said as Daddy ruffled my hair. "We are going to the hair dressers today to get our hair cut, okay Lucy? Your daddy is starting to grow a mane again." I laughed. "Sure Dad. Can I get my hair cut too?" "If you want." Daddy replied. I continued to finish my breakfast.

Dan POV:

I finished eating breakfast and me and Phil walked out and entered our room. We started to get changed. I looked in the mirror, only to see my deflated stomach. I thought it would fix itself but no. "You're looking beautiful with your shirt off." Phil said as he smirked. "You should leave your shirt off." he continued. "What about Lucy?" "True, it will have to do for now. You better take it off for me soon." He said as I laughed quietly.

Lucy POV:

We had finally arrived at the hairdressers. I sat down next to Dad. Then out of nowhere a girl started talking to me. I am usually nervous around strangers, but to be the better person I talked too. I found out that she is in my class. I don't recall seeing her. She must have been away. We planned to meet up tomorrow. I think her name was Erica.

Soon it was mine turn to get my hair done. It has always been past my shoulders but I have decided to get a lot of it cut off. Now my chocolate brown hair was in the middle of my ears and shoulders. "Daddy, I miss your mane!" "I know Luce. Don't worry it will grow back real soon." He smiled.

 **I know short chapter sorry about that. Hopefully i will continue writing soon, can't put what i have in my mind on paper. Bye for now ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while but here we go. ^-^**

Chapter 4

Today is the official first day of school. Tabitha told me that she was going to hang out with Dil. I didn't mind as I had Erica to hang with. We got to school and Erica seemed nice, not the best at the set tasks. She was/will be a popular kid, I'm not quite sure. The day went super-fast, as fast as dad ate dinner when he was hungry. And that is fast!

~1 months later~

I had finally trusted Erica enough to tell her about my parents. She wasn't happy about that. She started to ignore more increasingly every day. Tabitha had left me and is now always hanging out with Dil. The days have been slow. Slow and painful days. Erica had told everyone and I am now always looked down on.

I mindlessly walked to my class and as usual I see Erica laughing with her friends in the corner. I walk past her, she see shot me a horrible look. This is why I am not worth in this world. I should have stayed home. No one talked to me. I guess that is a good thing because I'm not up for talking most of the thing and also bad as I constantly feel lonely.

I had made another friend around the same time as Erica and he has gone sour. I think he was friends with Erica and he is joining her. Class was boring as usual. We had Japanese today and the teacher made us all give a short introduction about us for practice and that we had to say it in front of the whole class. When it came to my turn I just stood there like a rabbit and I said what I had to say really quietly.

The day had finally came to an end and then, it was the first time it happened. Erica come up to me and punched me in the stomach. "W-why did you do that Erica?" "Because you are a worthless person that is not needed in this world. You are a waste of space that's why." "It's not my fault that you are homophobic!" Erica kicked me in the stomach and then she walked off.

I slowly got up and walked to the car with a million things going through my mind. It was already hard enough but now this. I didn't want dad to know what had happened so I acted like everything is alright. "Hey Luce." Dad said looking concerned. "Is everything ok?" "I don't feel like talking about it." "That's fine." He replied.

Dan POV:

I know something was wrong, Lucy didn't want to tell me about it and normally she would tell me everything. I just let her be, only because when I was in school I was always pressured into everything.

We soon got home and Lucy just went up to her room. Phil saw Lucy run up to her room and was as concerned as me. "What's wrong with Lucy?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want me to see what's wrong with Lucy?" Phil asked. I nodded.

Phil started to walk to Lucy's room.

Phil POV:

"Hey Luce, can I come in?" I said as I knocked on the door. "No" I smiled at her sarcasm and walked in. She was on the corner of her bed and she was holding a pillow tightly. "Is everything okay Lucy?" I asked softly. "I'm fine." "Are you sure about that?" "Hey Daddy can you keep as secret?" she asked softly. "Of course I can, what is it?" "Well you know Erica?" I nodded. "Well I told her about you and dad and everything. She is not too happy about that. And well she punched and kicked me in the stomach. Please don't tell Dad or anyone!" "Why don't you want me to tell Dad?" I asked. "Because I don't want Dad to know and I don't want him or you to go tell the school." "Why don't you want me to tell the school?" "Because Erica will find out and then she will hurt me even more!" "Well can I at least see?" She lifted up her shirt. I saw the purple, yellow bruises. She hadn't been hit once, but multiple times. "Luce." I said starting to cuddle her softly with tears welling up in my eyes.

Lucy rested her head on my chest crying, leaving tear marks. She reminded me of Dan so much. "Can we tell dad if he promises that he won't tell the school?" "Okay then."

We walked to the lounge where Dan was sat. Everything was a blur as I was still trying to comprehend what is happening. I then saw Dan with tears welling up in his eyes. Dan soon grabbed Lucy and pulled her in for a hug. "Dad… to tight!" Lucy squeaked.

 **i am very sorry if that was too depressing and or anyone cried. sorry. bye for now! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, i am back. don't worry i haven't died just yet! ^-^**

Chapter 5

Lucy POV:

Why did I tell dad and daddy? Why? Now they are going to do something about it.

I was under my bed, now days it is the only place I felt safe. It was like some sort of comfort for me. I tried to avoid all mirrors at all costs. I didn't want to see my stomach, all the purple, yellow bruises, which reminded me of the event.

Phil POV:

Today was a Sunday so we all had the day off. I was hoping to take Lucy and Dan to a nice café.

I walked to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" "Hey Luce." I said as I walked in. "Do you want to come to a café with dad and I?" "Can I go to Chris's instead?" "Na, he is really tired." "Okay then. I will get dressed." I smiled at Lucy and she smiled back. I walked back to the lounge and saw Dan. "So, how's Lucy?" Dan asked quietly. "She's alright. She asked if she could go to Chris's though." Dan looked at the floor. I think the memory came back to him, of Chris being rushed to hospital. "When do you think we should tell her?" Dan asked. "Well I think we should tell her in the way." I responded. "Wait, where are we going Philly?" "Oh, not much. Maybe a little trip to a café." I said as I gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled.

We all got dressed in our usual clothes. Even Dan was wearing nothing but black.

Dan POV:

"Hey Dad?" "Yea sweetie?" "How come I can't go to Chris's house?" "Well… um…" I looked over at Phil for some reassurance. "Well Chris is in hospital." "Why is he in hospital?" Lucy asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "He is very sick right now. We could go see him after if you want." "Yes please, can we get him something? Like chocolates and something from the café?" "Of course we can!" I replied. Lucy gave us a huge smile which made us feel much better.

We walked into the café and then it hit me. Phil planned all of this, this café was the exact café where we told Chris and Pj. "Thanks bear." Phil then kissed me, our lips collided, with us melting in the kiss. We broke apart when Lucy gave us both a hug. We both smiled. We finally ordered and sat down. Lucy got a new type of cupcake, I got my pistachio muffin and Phil got his usual coffee. "This is yummy!" squeaked Lucy. "Glad you like it Luce!" exclaimed Phil.

When we finished, Lucy end up getting a giant cookie for Chris from the café. We quickly ran into Tesco and she also got him a box of chocolate or something.

We soon arrived at the hospital where Chris was at. Of course Pj was there. "Hey Pj, hope you don't mind us coming." "That's ok, come any time." Said a very depressed Pj. "Hey sweetie, can you stay here with Chris and Daddy for a while?" "Sure Dad!" Lucy replied. Pj and I walked outside. "What's happening?"

Lucy POV:

"Hi Chris, are you feeling ok?" I asked quietly. "Not quite, but I will be better soon." Chris replied. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" "Maybe ask Dad later." I softly smiled, agreeing with his idea. I didn't want to push him. "Here, we bought you these." "Oh my, thank you Lucy!" said Chris becoming tired. I looked over at daddy and gave him a smile. Then I leaned over and gave Chris a soft hug. "Love you Lucy! Don't worry, I will be fine." Chris said as he kissed my forehead. "Hey Phil?" asked Chris. "Yea?" "Could you try to tell Pj to go home to get changed and get some rest please? He probably hasn't slept or changed in days." Chris asked quietly. "Sure, I will give it a try." Daddy responded.

Dan POV:

We walked back into the room. I was completely shocked in what is happing to Chris. He was one of the best men in mine and Phil's wedding for gods sake. I look over at Phil and gave him a sad smile. Phil gave me a smile back to try and comfort me. We both knew we had to stay strong, strong for Lucy. "Hey Pj, can you please go home and get some rest." Chris asked quietly. Me and Phil knew that he didn't want to offend Pj or make him feel bad. "B-b-but." Pj stuttered. "Don't worry I will be okay. I love you." Pj gave half of a smile. He was trying to reframe from crying. "Okay then, but I will be back first thing in the morning!" "Thanks Hun, I will tell the nurse to ring you if anything goes wrong." Chris saying that made Pj feel a whole lot better.

We all soon left. We all sat in silence until, it was broken. "What's wrong with Chris? Please tell me. Is he going to die?" Lucy squeaked as tears filled her eyes. I looked over at Phil.

 **sorry for the cliff hanger and also that it may have gotten depressing/sad again. this chapter is getting quite long. Don't worry i will upload soon as the weekend is coming soon. bye for now ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, i am back. sorry that i haven't posted in a while. Here we go!**

Chapter 6:

Dan POV:

Should I tell them, well they do have the right to know. Chris would have wanted for them not to panic about him. I know I could tell Phil. But Lucy, I should but I think she is a bit too young. Pj and Chris would have wanted me to tell them.

"Please tell us Dad, Please." Lucy asked quietly. I went quiet, not knowing what to do. "Chris has a really bad cold." Phil butted in. Phil could tell that I didn't want to tell Lucy yet.

The rest of the journey home was silent.

We soon got home and I just fell onto the couch. I just sat there, in complete silence. My head in my hands. I didn't and couldn't move. Soon after Phi came and wrapped his arms around me. "Everything is going to be okay." He said as he gave me a kiss. I gave him a smile, a smile of gratitude. Then Lucy came into the room. "Hey, can I go to the park?" "Sure, make sure you take your phone just in case." Phil responded. "Thank you." Lucy said as she was putting her shoes on. "Bye!" "Be safe Lucy."

"Now tell me everything." Said Phil.

Lucy POV:

I walked out the house on a small trip to the park. The park was only up the street so it wasn't a big walk. I finally make my way to the park and I sat down on the swings. This is what I needed right now. With the Chris being in hospital and everything.

I close my eyes and let myself go. And that is when I heard someone, no, some people walking. It's probably just some kids. The walking got louder. Then it happened. A foot kicked me off the swings making me fall face first on the bark covered floor. Then another foot kicked me again. I look up. It was Erica, Erica and her friends. "W-w-why did you do that?" I mumbled. "Because, you shouldn't be alive! Everyone knows!" she said rudely. "Well you can't do anything about it!" I snapped back. I shouldn't have said that as I felt making feet being kicked against my side. Then punches were thrown.

Soon the torture ended but the pain did not. Pain filled my entire body, it was something I couldn't escape. I laid on the floor, I didn't have the energy to get up, but I know that I need to go home soon. I didn't want Dad and Daddy to know what happened.

I used every last of my energy that I had just to get up. I stumbled home. I open the door my house and walked in. I heard some muffled noises. With me just being punched up my hearing wasn't the best. I then realised that is was dad and daddy talking. "So Chris has leukaemia." I heard dad day. "What, why does Chris have leukaemia?" "Shit." Dad mumbled. I ran up the stairs. For a split second I saw dad, his eyes filled with tears. I ran up into my room and hid under the bed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Did Chris really have leukaemia!? Everything rushed around in my head.

I buried my hands into my head. Tears pouring out my eyes. Chris has always been there for me, I didn't want him to die. I curled into a ball from the physical and the mental pain from the attack and from the new information.

Then it hit me. I don't need to do this. I am not worth living. Why should I live when everything goes from and everyone hates me? Why?

I slowly crawled out from under my bed at grabbed my pencil case. I had just got a new, spare sharpener. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I placed it in my pocket and walked out of my room heading for the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen. "hey pumpkin? Do you want to talk about it?" daddy asked softly. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, sorry." "Don't be sorry. You can talk about it later if you want." I gave a faint smile. I didn't want daddy or dad to know what I was going to do. I walked over to the knife and fork cupboard and quickly grabbed a butter knife. I swiftly slipped it into my pocket. Luckily daddy didn't find out so I quickly ran out and into the bathroom. I fell to the floor. The tears started to stop.

I grabbed the knife and unscrewed the blade from the sharpener. I took the blade in my hand and I studied it. The sharp, shiny blade. I brought it closer to my wrist. I pressed it down hard and dragged it across my skin. The blood oozed. I usually couldn't do blood but this time, I enjoyed it. The pain from the cuts was nothing to the bruises and being kicked and punched repeatedly.

Then there was a knock at the bathroom door.

 **Sorry again if this chapter seems rushed. also any feedback would be greatly appreciated! thanks ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, Hope you have been well and everything is going good for you! I am back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy ^-^**

Chapter 7:

I froze, who could it be. No one can see me like this. "Who is it?" I called out. "It's just me." Dad called out. "Is everything okay?" "I'm fine." "We were wondering if you wanted to watch some anime?" Dad asked. "I'm in the bath." I hated lying to Dad, even to Daddy. But I couldn't let them know what I have just done. "Well, do you want to after?" "Sure."

I heard Dad walk away and that's when I quickly got up to clean myself up. I quickly jumped in the shower. When I got out I got the towel and patted all the cuts I made. They were quite deep, but anything to distract me from the pain I am feeling in the inside. I look down at my torso, bruises everywhere. "What's the point." I muttered softly.

I walked into my room to get changed. Now this was going to be a challenge. I barely owned any long sleeved tops and I couldn't really wear a coat inside. I looked through my cupboards and then I found a single long sleeve shirt. I put it on, followed by my best pyjama pants.

Dan POV:

Lucy was acting kind of strange today. I'm not sure if it is something to do with her going to the park. She did look like she was hurt, but I don't think she wants us to know. "Hey Phil?" "Yea, what's up bear?" "What do you think is wrong with Lucy?" "I'm not quite sure, maybe she is just shocked from the news about Chris." I shrugged. I think that something else is also wrong. Just by how Lucy is acting, something else was wrong.

Phil POV:

"Hey Lucy, want a tea?" "No thanks." Something was definitely wrong, but what could it be. Lucy sounded so dull. I look over at Dan, who was now sitting at the table with Lucy. "what do you want for tea?" I asked. "Nothing, not hungry." "Come on Luce, you gotta eat something." Dan replied. "No thanks, not hungry." "Want to watch anime Luce?" I asked. "Okay then." Lucy responded.

I looked over at Dan and gave him a half smile. Lucy has gotten so quiet. Yet I know something is wrong.

Dan POV:

Something is definitely wrong, but what could it be. We all sat on our crappy couch, with Lucy in between us.

Soon after I looked over at Phil. "Typical Phil." I muttered softly. You could tell that Phil was the Dad in the family. He always fell asleep. I look down at Lucy. The bruises are there, they haven't healed up quite yet. "Phil, Phil. Wake up." I said softly as I started to panic. "Yea, everything okay Bear?" tears started to fill my eyes. "It's Lucy…" Phil look at Lucy and tears started to fill his eyes. "What would have made her do this kind of thing?" I asked softly as I didn't want to wake Lucy up. "They look fresh." Phil responded. "Maybe she did it just before, in the bath. She said she was in the bath earlier but it sounded like she had a quick shower."

I bend over and hugged Lucy, with Phil following. We were one big human ball.

 **Very sorry if that made anyone cry. Also i am sorry that i haven't been uploading in a while. i finish my school year next Friday (not this one) and then i am off for holidays, so prepare yourselves. One last thing, any feed back on this story is greatly appreciated! thanks ^-^**


End file.
